


Melchior Isn't Always Right: A Rebuttal Essay

by ShipThatLadies



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Hanschen Melitta and Thea are siblings, M/M, Trans Male Character, trans Ernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon reading Melchior's essay, Ernst finds that even the smartest boy in school can know absolutely nothing about bodies that weren't his own and Hanschen can't just let Melchior spread misinformation like that, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melchior Isn't Always Right: A Rebuttal Essay

As Ernst walked to the spot where his friends' ate lunch, he spotted all the boys in his class other than Melchior all huddled around a piece of paper and was almost immediately confused. It wasn't uncommon to see Hanschen sitting with a book, reading for the simple enjoyment of reading, or to see Moritz hunched over a book while frantically trying to catch up on work but Otto and Georg? The two would never read outside of class, well Georg might if it was sheet music, but other than that they never did. What were they doing? And why were they all reading the same thing? 

Ernst frowned and walked over. “What are you guys reading?” 

“Melchior's essay on sex.” Otto answered easily. Ernst barely stopped himself from gawking. 

“And unfortunately it seems pretty accurate.” Hanschen frowned like he was disappointed that he didn't get to call Melchior out on being wrong, which knowing Hanschen, he probably was. 

“Why did Melchior write an essay on sex?” Ernst squeaked out. 

“Moritz asked him to.” Georg answered. 

“I did not! He offered to!” Moritz defended himself. 

“Yeah and you agreed he should!” Georg shot back. 

“Yeah well you're reading it!” 

“So are you!” 

“Children please!” Hanschen interrupted in exasperation and snatched the essay from Georg and offered it to his best friend instead. “Here Ernst.” 

Ernst regarded it for a second like it might burn him before he took the essay and started reading from where it appeared the boys had just gotten up to. 

_“A man's penis gets inserted into a women's vagina, the penis then pumping in and out of the vagina, causing the man to orgasm and ejaculate and in turn the woman to orgasm too.”_

“Well that's just not accurate.” Ernst murmured to himself.

“What was that Ernst?” Hanschen asked. 

“I, um-” Ernst stuttered, his face going bright red. “T-This part of the essay, it's uh, it's not accurate.” 

Ernst briefly saw Hanschen's face light up at the idea of being able to prove Melchior wrong before he schooled his face back into his normal smirk. 

“Oh, which part would that be Ernst?” Hanschen teased, moving in closer to Ernst and smirking. 

“I-uh-um!” 

“Oh my god Hanschen, stop terrorizing sweet baby Ernst.” Georg spoke, rolling his eyes. 

“But, uh, don't you think if Melchior didn't write something correct we should know? The essay is meant to be educational and all?” Moritz pointed out. 

“And you think Ernst is going to know better than Melchior?” Georg snorted. 

“Yeah, Ernst is way too sweet to know anything about sex.” Otto agreed.

“No no, let's hear what Ernst has to say.” Hanschen smirked at Ernst, enjoying the look of horror on his best friend's face. 

“I, uh, I have to go!” Ernst shoved the essay back to Hanschen and took off. 

As they watched the other boy run off blushing, Hanschen decided he had to know what Ernst knew. He had the chance to hear the innocent boy speak not so innocent words and show up Melchior at the same time, who could pass up that opportunity? 

 

 

As Ernst started to walk home, he felt another person's presence come up beside him. 

“Mind if I walk home with you Ernst?” Hanschen asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” Ernst nodded. 

Ernst wasn't sure why Hanschen even asked anymore, he almost always walked home with him. When it first started happening though, Anna had become convinced Hanschen was going to murder Ernst. Thea had gotten offended at that and said her brother wasn't going to murder anyone, especially not Ernst. Ernst recalled how much emphasis Thea had put on 'especially not Ernst' and how Melitta had then snickered and said their brother might try to seduce Ernst though. Ilse had just giggled and told Ernst that if Hanschen did seduce him to tell her how it went. Martha had said that if Hanschen tried anything that Ernst wasn't okay with to tell her and she'd have a serious talk with Hanschen. Ernst sometimes forgot how powerful and scary the young girl was when she was angry. Wendla had just rolled her eyes and told them all that they were ridiculous.

“Ah hello Ernst?” Hanschen waved a hand in front of Ernst's face. “Earth to Ernst?” 

“Oh, ah sorry Hansi!” Ernst apologized as he came back to reality. He briefly saw Hanschen try to suppress a small smile at the nickname. 

“It's okay Ernst.” Hanschen smiled as they started walking. There was silence for a few moments before Hanschen spoke again with a smirk. “So Ernst, what was inaccurate about Melchior's essay?”

Ernst's face went bright red again and started stuttering. “Oh, uh, well, you know, um, things.”

Hanschen raised a singular eyebrows. “Things?” 

“Things.” Ernst confirmed. 

“Being a bit more specific would be helpful Ernst.” Hanschen sighed. 

“Why do you even care?” Ernst squeaked out. 

“I can never pass an opportunity to show up Melchior, you know that Ernst.” Hanschen rolled his eyes and then added with a smirk. “Also I thought hearing the most innocent boy in our class say dirty things might be fun.” 

Ernst somehow managed to blush even more at that. 

“I'm not than innocent.” Ernst mumbled out. 

“Well prove it then, tell me what was wrong in Melchior's essay.” Hanschen prompted. 

Ernst stared intently at the ground for a minute before deciding to just blurt it out as fast as he could. “People with vaginas don't just orgasm from having a penis in them!” 

“Hm. Interesting.” Hanschen answered. “How do women orgasm then?” 

Ernst elected to ignore Hanschen saying just 'women', he didn't know any better, not that that made Ernst feel better. “It's just um, more complicated than that.” 

“Huh. Seems like a big thing then.” Hanschen paused and then outright grinned. “Do you know what we should do?” Ernst shook his head. “We should write a counter-essay to Melchior's that corrects him on what misinformation he spread!” 

Ernst paused to consider it. It was important that misinformation isn't spread and no one was going to know better unless someone said otherwise and well, right now Ernst was the only one who knew better. 

“I don't want people knowing I had anything to with it.” He decided before joking “I do have a reputation to keep up as being innocent after all.” 

“We won't put our names on it and we'll just stick it in Moritz's bag while he's not looking and he'll read it and share it around like he did with Melchior's essay.” Hanschen shrugged. 

Ernst nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. But, um, that means I'm going to actually have to tell you, isn't it?” 

“Indeed.” Hanschen grinned. Ernst frowned. “Oh come on, it's not that bad.” Hanschen good naturedly bumped Ernst's shoulder with his own. “Better than misinformation being spread, right?” 

Ernst sighed. “Right.” 

“Also is it really that awkward talking about it with me?” Hanschen asked. “I mean, you've heard me speak all about it to you-”

“I personally never asked to know what you and Bobby got up to.” Ernst interrupted. 

Hanschen smirked but just continued “-is it really that hard to do the same back?” 

Ernst just sighed again. “I guess not.” 

“Well then!” Hanschen smiled. “I feel as though it'd be best if we got to work on it as soon as possible, may I come over and we can get to work?” 

Ernst regarded his best friend for a moment, looking him up and down. “You already told Thea and Melitta you were coming over didn't you?” 

“Oh Ernst, you know me too well.” Hanschen again grinned, throwing an arm around Ernst. 

 

 

A few hours later found Hanschen sitting at Ernst's desk, typing away on his laptop and editing the essay, while a no longer blushing and stuttering Ernst sat on his bed doing homework. After a moment Hanschen hummed and leaned back in the chair. 

“I think it's done.” Hancshen hummed. 

“Okay.” Ernst shrugged, busy with his homework. 

“Aren't you going to fact check it or anything?” Hanschen asked. “Make sure I got it all right?” 

“No, I'm sure it's fine.” Ernst tried smiling. In reality he knew that throughout the essay Hanschen had probably refereed to people with vaginas as only woman and vice versa and he wasn't in the sort of mood to see it. Spending the afternoon awkwardly trying to avoid saying you're transgender and then spending the rest of the time doing frustrating math problems really put a stain on your tether. 

“Ernst, by the way” Hanschen started but just kind of drifted off as he turned around to face Ernst.

“Yes?” Ernst prompted. 

“How did you even know all this stuff?” Hanschen asked. “Melchior'll read anything you put in front of him which is why he knew so much, my babysitter growing up gave me the talk when I was old enough which is how I know, but you? I have no idea how you know. And neither Melchior or I knew anything about the women's side of things, how did you know?” 

Ernst shrugged. “Oh, well, you know.” 

“No I don't, that's the entire problem.” Hanschen frowned. 

“Oh, well, you know, um, I got the talk from someone too.” Ernst answered and it technically wasn't a lie. Hanschen didn't have to know that it was Greta that had given Ernst the talk and that the talk Ernst had gotten probably was drastically different from the talk Hanschen had gotten. He didn't need to know that when Ernst got older and the boys started learning about their bodies more, he may have gone and researched his own too. 

“Okay but how did you know so much about the women's side of things?” Hanschen pressed. 

“Um. Uh, well, you know, I um.” Ernst stumbled out. “Well uh, I grew up closely with the girls and uh, it just kind of happened. I just found out.” 

“I grew up closely with my sisters but I never knew.” Hanschen pointed out. 

“Urgh well,” Ernst continued to stumble before deciding to say at least a little bit of the truth. “Um, do you remember Greta? She use to babysit like all the girls in town? And uh, and me?” Hanschen nodded, it was before Hanschen and Ernst knew each other but he still did know of Greta. “Yeah, well, um, I, uh, I kind of got the talk from her along with the girls. Greta thought it was important we knew and it being mostly girls it was more female focused.” Ernst paused for a moment before adding with a chuckle “Wendla's parents were so mad when they found out what Greta had told her.” 

“God, that must have been awkward for you.” Hanschen snorted. “Being the only boy and getting told all about vaginas instead of you're own body.” 

Ernst just shrugged and tried to ignore the lingering pain in his heart. _Hanschen didn't know_ , he reminded himself, _don't let it get to you so much._ Hanschen in turn shrugged and turned back to his laptop and saved the essay they wrote. 

“Mind if I join you in doing homework?” Hanschen asked. 

“Sure.” Ernst answered but didn't look over at Hanschen. He could feel himself closing himself off and he didn't know how to stop it. Hanschen left the desk and sat down next to Ernst of the bed. “What are you working on now?” 

“Just some math equations.” Ernst answered. 

“Boring.” Hanschen replied and flopped down onto the bed dramatically. Ernst just rolled his eyes and ignored Hanschen. “Hey Ernst?” 

“Yes Hanschen?” 

Hanschen visibly winced at that, Ernst never called him his full name anymore, but he ignored it for now. “May I stay the night?”

“Did you already tell Thea and Melitta you were going to?” 

“No. Not this time.” 

“Then sure.” Ernst shrugged. “But you may want to text them now.” 

“Yeah, I will.” Hanschen nodded and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly texted his sisters. Ernst continued to do his homework and ignore Hanschen. After a few minutes Hanschen spoke again. “Hey Ernst?” 

“Yes Hanschen?” Ernst sighed. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

“No.” 

“Really?”

Ernst tried to smile at Hanschen. “Yes. I'm not mad at you.” _I just wish you knew and didn't accidentally say things that remind me I'm different, remind me that you might hate me if knew._

“Are you okay though, just like in general?” 

Ernst paused for a second before answering honestly. “No, not really.” 

Hanschen nodded thoughtfully. “I could give you a message, would that help?” 

“Um, no thanks, I'm good, but thank you for offering.” Ernst replied, scared Hanschen would be able to feel his binder through his shirt, but still relaxing a bit at his best friend trying to make him feel better. 

“Well then, I vote we change into pajamas, I get some cookies and milk from cupboard and we watch Disney movies then.” Hanschen replied. “That use to always cheer up my sisters.” 

Ernst paused for a moment before smiling. “Yeah. I'd like that.” 

“Great!” Hanschen grinned. “I'll go get the milk and cookies then, you change into pajamas!” and with that Hanschen left the room, closing the door on the way out. 

Ernst smiled a little bit at his best friend trying so hard to cheer him up as he got up and cleaned his homework off the bed and got his pajamas out of his closet. He briefly paused, the idea that Hanschen might come back in without knocking and see him terrifying him. He shook his head though and told himself it was stupid as he took his shirt off. 

Unfortunately, that's when he heard a quiet voice. “Ernst?” 

Ernst whipped around to see Hanschen standing in his doorway and instinctively pulled the shirt that was still in his hands over his chest at a meek attempt to cover his binder. _Damn it why didn't I hear the door open?_

“Hansi, please don't hate me.” Ernst begged. 

Hanschen just looked confused at that. “Hate you? I could never hate you Ernst but an explanation would be nice.” 

Ernst sighed and sat down on the bed, giving up on covering his binder and letting his hands fall to his lap and then staring at them and not looking up. Hanschen sat down next to him. “I'm transgender. It means I was assigned to be female at birth, but I wasn't, I'm a boy, I just, I don't have a penis.” 

“So you are a boy though?” Hanschen asked. “You have breasts and stuff, but you are a boy?” 

“Yes.” Ernst nodded. 

Hanschen just nodded thoughtfully. “Is that why you knew so much about the women's side of things when it came to sex? Is that why you'll never get undressed with the rest of the boys after gym? Is that why you grew up so closely with the girls?” 

Ernst nodded and tried to ignore the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Yes. It's also why I didn't want to talk about in inaccuracies in Melchior's essay or read your new version of the essay and why I closed up so much when you said it must have been awkward for me to get the talk with the girls and getting taught about “their bodies and not mine”.” 

“Oh. I'm sorry Ernst.” Hanschen apologized. 

“It's okay.” Ernst nodded. “But so you don't hate me?” 

Hanschen snorted. “I meant it when I said I could never hate you Ernst.” 

Ernst nodded and finally looked up at Hanschen. “Please don't tell the others, okay?” 

Hanschen nodded. “Of course Ernst.” He paused for a moment. “Wait, if you were raised with the girls, do they know?” 

“Yes.” Ernst nodded and then smiled a little. “They were all so kind about it. Martha and Thea both said that if anyone ever said anything bad about it they'd punch them for me. There were multiple days were I wasn't feeling to good because of it so Wendla and Ilse came over with spa stuff and we had mini spa days. Melitta bought me my first binder, since your parents are never home she ordered it online and knew no one would see it and gave it to me. Anna and I have had so many talks about feeling different and not in a good way, her because of her wheelchair and me because well you know.” 

“I'm glad they looked after you so well Ernst.” Hanschen nodded, certain memories suddenly making sense, like his sisters and Wendla getting angry at him when they talked about gender or the time Melitta snatched a package away from the maid and refused to tell Hanschen what was in it. “I'm still sorry for upsetting you though Ernst. Now I owe you the cookies and milk and Disney movies even more.” Ernst laughed a little at that. “Oh, wait, actually, we should probably change the essay first shouldn't we? Like make it more transgender friendly? Oo, we could even directly have a bit explaining what being transgender is, that might make it easier if the others find out?” 

Ernst nodded a little. “Yeah. But first, I just want to relax and watch Disney movies.” 

“That's fair.” Hanschen nodded. 

“Oh and Hansi?” Ernst asked. 

“Yes Ernst?” 

“Why did you even come back in because I see no milk or cookies with you.” 

“Oh! Right!” Hanschen answered. “I was going to ask if you had a spare set of pajamas I could borrow.” 

“Oh yes of course!” Ernst nodded as he got up, got out another set of pajamas and passed them to Hanschen. “They might be a bit small on you though, is that okay?”

“It's fine Ernst, thank you.” Hanschen smiled. “Would you like me to leave while you finish getting changed?” 

Ernst thought for a bit before shrugging. “I don't mind. It's not like I have much to hide anymore.” 

Hanschen shrugged as well before he took off his shirt and started to getting changed. Ernst ducked his head to hide his blush and turned around to finish changing. Hanschen just smirked and pretended not to notice how nice Ernst's body was. 

Once Ernst was done changing he turned around to find Hanschen smirking at him. 

“What is it Hansi?” Ernst asked, looking confused. 

“You're beautiful Ernst.” Hanschen replied easily. 

Ernst started blushing bright red again. “Uh, ah, um, thank you Hansi, I uh-”

Ernst was cut off as Hanschen rolled his eyes and grabbed Ernst's sleeve, tugging them both down onto the bed, ending with Ernst half lying on top of Hanschen. Hanschen briefly leaned over Ernst to grab Ernst's laptop out of his bed before settling back down and setting the laptop half on top of both their stomachs. 

Ernst just smiled softly at Hanschen as he focused on getting up Netflix. Ernst didn't know how he wound up with someone so great as his best friend but he knew he was extremely lucky it happened. 

Hanschen glanced over at Ernst and saw his soft smile. “What?” 

“You're beautiful too Hansi.” Ernst answered softly. 

Hanschen smiled softly back at Ernst but didn't say anything. They stayed like that for a moment before Hanschen settled more into the pillows and asked “What do you want to watch first?” 

“The Little Mermaid.” Ernst answered. 

“Of course.” Hanschen smiled, knowing it was Ernst's favourite. 

As the movie began to play Ernst settled more into Hanschen's chest and Hanschen lay his head on top of Ernst's head and kissed his crown gently once. Ernst didn't think there could ever be a moment better than this. 

 

 

The next day when Hanschen subtly dropped their essay into Moritz's bag, the two shared a sly smile from across the room and they knew this was for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough trans Ernst fics so I wrote a trans Ernst fic. Also if my experience with teenage boys is correct, Melchior probably knew nothing about the female side of things when it comes to sex. Just saying.
> 
> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
